mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Arkham Knight/Current Timeline
Y{{Character - Alternative | Name = Insert Name | Real Name = Daniel | image = | Status = alive | Origin = Earthrealm | Resides = Earthrealm | Species = SuperHuman | Allies = Sub-Zero Raiden Johnny Cage Jade Kitana Smoke Cyrax Scorpion Cassie Cage Jax Sonya | Enemies = Shao Kahn Shinnok Shang Tsung Baraka Dvorha Quan Chi Goro Ferra/Torr Kotal Khan | Alignment = Good Biography Daniel was born and raised within a mysterious clan where they were determined to breed the perfect fighter so the Grandmaster of this clan who was the best fighter fathered a child the Mother died during child birth and so Daniel was born and trained from birth on how to fight and most importantly how to kill he had to be strong to survive in this hellish place where they would either beat the weakness out of you or kill you trying they even tortured him when he disobeyed the smallest of orders in order to teach him on how to ignore pain and withstand torture they had experimented on him all his life increasing his strength,speed,stamina and durability he could now lift 40 thousand pounds run at 45 mph fight fight for decades with no rest and never get tired and heal any wound he was the deadliest assassin in the world wiping out entire army's with ease he was feared all around the world and had earned many nicknames like The Boogeyman and The Knight he made entire empires tremble in fear at the mere mention of his name but one day he got a order he could not do so he went rogue looking to make amends for the horrible things he's done he created a suit made of self repairing metals and became The Knight acting as a vigilantle in many city's until one day a strange man approached him named Tavius who told him how he could do some good and save the world....... Storyline Add. Ending *MKX Ending* After defeating The Fallen Elder God Shinnok thus saving Earthrealm Daniel then turned his sights too Outworlds Emperor Kotal Kahn who had abanded Earthrealm to Shinnoks wrath and then attacked and tried to kill Cassie and her team enraged by the Outwordlers threats and betrayel Knight stormed Kotal Kahns fortress and slew his entire army until finally reaching Kotal Kahn himself.... That morning the people of Outworld awoke to a horrorific sight Kotal Kahns dead body hanging from his fortress along with his army this was a message to all of the realms no one will dare to threaten or attack Earthrealm ever again or else they suffer the wrath of Earthrealms Knight or as the other realms knew and feared him as The Boogeyman............. *MK11 Ending* WOW!! Who knew i had it in me to not only defeat an Elder God but also a TITAN OF TIME!!! And defeating Kronika had its benefits such as being gifted with above godly power and complete control over time but I digress after beating Kronika I had so so much newfound knowledge and wisdom from viewing so many alternate timelines I KNEW I had the power and the know how to make the perfect timeline....I had the power to wipe out every evil in every realm with just the snap of my fingers....but where’s the fun in that? So I challenged every evil you could think of Shinnok,Shao Kahn, Onaga, etcetera and I wiped all of them in a blink of an eye perks of having power over time it was done every possible evil had been defeated I remade the timeline with no evil only love and compassion every one of my friends and even a few of our enemy’s like Reptile i gave them the happy ending they deserved........AND just in case any other Titan who wishes to challenge me and wants to catch these hands I sent them a message I sent Kronikas severed head with TWO words WHO‘S NEXT!? Character Relationships Add. Sub-Zero: Having heard many things about both brothers during his years as a assassin Knight respects Sub-Zero as a warrior and a Grandmaster and as a friend but that does not stop Knight from making ice puns or ice related jokes around him Raiden: Knight has a huge amount of respect for Raiden he is one of the few people to see something special inside Knight Liu Kang: Knight has some respect for Lius fighting skill and victories in previous Mortal Kombat tournaments but after betraying Raiden Knight now considers Liu Kang just another coward and enemy that he must now destroy Tavius: Knight and Tavius get along very well and over the course of numerous missions together Knight and Tavius have become good friends and now make a near unstoppable team Tavius is the one person Knight trusts the most and is the one person Knight will follow anywhere Smoke: Knight and Smoke get along fairly well and seem to respect one another with Knight calling Smokes powers pretty cool Kitana: Knight and Kitana are friendly towards one another and seem to get along fine Johnny Cage: Knight is actually a big fan of Cages movies and often asks him about his films and behind the scenes stories so they work together and get along greatly Sonya Blade: Knight and Sonya's partnership is strained since Sonya having heard of The Knights past and the people he's killed meaning she does not trust him and considers him a criminal Knight states she only hates him because he actually makes a difference Kung Lao: Knight and Kung Lao have a lot of tension with each other being polar opposites of one another Kung Lao doesn't like Knight because he believes Knight doesn't take anything serious and states that he doesn't know when to shut up while Knight says Kung Lao takes life way too seriously and needs to quit acting like he is better than everyone Jade: Knight usually hits on Jade just to annoy Smoke but Knight just respects Jade as a warrior and are just ally's Skarlet: Knight flirts with her constantly and has even hinted at secretly dating her this could be supported by the fact Skarlet seems to despise Knight the least out of all of the Forces of Light and appears to flirt back at times the two often avoid confronting or fighting one another at all cost Kotal Kahn: Knight and Kotals relationship is very tense and strained to say the least their personalitys often clash when they are forced to be around the other Knight states his hatred of Kotal stems from how unforgiving he is at times and how he abandoned Earthrealm to Shinnok.....Knight is always the first person to confront Kotal when he disagrees with him for the sake of preventing a fight Raiden often keeps the two apart Category:Timeline